


My Weekend Lover

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: Dean and Cas meet on NYE and sparks kind of fly. Does include mpreg, it's not my thing unless it comes from an intersex or trans male, which this is. Cas and Dean have hurdles to get through, can they make things work?





	My Weekend Lover

**_Disclaimer: The characters of SPN do not belong to me. If they did, Destiel would be canon.. Like them kissing and things, not the “canon” we get now. This is an NYE fic, and Cas meets Dean and realizes that he’s never had a relationship that wasn’t sexual, so he wants only sex with him. Dean starts to have feelings for him and acts like they’re together and Cas doesn’t know how to handle it. Will love bloom? Read on to find out. I only plan on this being a oneshot, btw._ **

 

                   My Weekend Lover

                       By Julia 

_ Remember the feelings _ __   
_ Remember the day _ __   
_ My stone heart was breaking  _ __   
_ My love ran away _ __   
_ This moment I knew  _ __   
_ I would be someone else _ _   
_ __ My love turned around and I left

 

_ Be my bad boy _ __   
_ Be my man _ __   
_ Be my weekend lover _ __   
_ But don’t be my friend _ __   
_ You can be my bad boy _ __   
_ But understand _ __   
_ That I don’t need you _ _   
_ __ In my life again

 

Why Cas had let his sister Gabrielle talk him into going to this club in New Orleans on NYE, he would never know. Castiel Novak, aka “Cassie” to his siblings and ‘Cas’ to friends, was at the bar, trying to get a margarita. Gabrielle had met some girl and was off having sex on the dance floor, he was certain. He knew that his older sister was trying to help him. He hadn’t had a date in four years, sophomore year of college, Cas didn’t even remember the guy’s name. He toyed with the sleeves of the dress shirt he’d worn, the sleeves rolled up in the hot of the bar. It was extremely crowded tonight. 

 

Dean Winchester wasn’t sure how he’d ended up coming here. They, him and Ash, had picked a bar at random and it was LGBT. Not that Dean was bigoted. He just knew how dangerous they could be after that shooting had gone down in Orlando two years ago. You had to be more on guard. And Dean was already pretty paranoid. Sliding up to the seat next to Cas, he ordered Jack and Coke, and some food, a pizza and some fries. He’d been a regular before the shooting. Dean then spotted the slightly older guy with the margarita. Despite the drink,  _ hot _ . Dean licked his lips. He didn’t know what to say, and he wasn’t ever at a loss for words.

 

Cas was only vaguely aware of someone staring at him. He was telling Gabby he was going to go at the first opportunity. That’s when he felt eyes on him and turned to look into the most beautiful and expressive green eyes he’d ever seen. His first instinct, to insult him, started to fade. And quickly. Cas didn’t know what to say to him, not at all. Those green eyes were holding him still in his seat. Cas didn’t know if he’d ever seen eyes that gorgeous and arresting before. Cas ordered another drink, his blue eyes sizing Dean up. They were both eye fucking each other, and Cas wanted to say the right thing. “I haven’t seen you here before.” Cas knew that he had to clarify that he wasn’t a regular here. “I don’t come a lot, mind you. My sister Gabrielle dragged me here because I’ve been single too long for her.” He let his eyes roll. He noticed that Dean was smiling. “What?” Cas asked, wishing he had a mirror to see if anything was wrong with his appearance. Cas really couldn’t take his eyes off Dean. He was just so so gorgeous, sexy, and adorable all in one. Beautiful, too, one of those rare men who could pull that off. Cas had never seen a man so Adonis looking in his entire life. All he wanted though was sex. Nothing else right now. Cas was doing that mostly out of spite to Gabrielle for dragging him here. Cas felt a blush on his cheeks at the thought of sex. 

 

Dean leaned on the bar next to him, unable to stop from flirting with him. “You are very handsome.” He said, adding a wink. It wasn’t his best, but this one looked like an easy lay. And yet, Dean wasn’t sure that he wanted that. His stomach was full of butterflies. And he actually listened to Cas when he was speaking. That was new for him. It didn’t seem like Cas was giving him a vibe that said serious relationship. That was giving him a bummed out feeling. Dean stuck out his hand. “Dean Winchester.” He said, and Cas told him he was Castiel Novak. Dean smiled. “Interesting name.”

 

“I was named after an angel.” Cas said, shrugging a shoulder. It had always been a source of annoyance for him. No one ever knew how to pronounce it. “My siblings all got normal names. Charles, Gabrielle, Michael.” He wasn’t a fan of Michael’s. He was serving time for rape. Cas couldn’t believe he was even related to him. He eyed Dean, who had started to dig into some fries. Cas wasn’t getting a just a hookup vibe from this guy. That was making him disappointed. Cas looked at him, declining the offer of fries. He decided to just come right out and ask. “Dean, if something were to happen with us, what do you want?”

 

That was a surprise. Dean, ordering another drink, stared at him in surprise. “Um, I don’t know how I should answer that. Because I am feeling like maybe I want something serious. But I’m not getting that vbe from you.” Dean had actually never been this nervous before. “My buddy Ash wanted to come, find some guy to lay. I mostly came so I wouldn’t have to spend NYE with my family. I love them, but they were watching Dick Clark, man. My dad and Uncle Bobby are the ones who need to get laid.” Dean’s younger brother Sam was at his girlfriend Jo’s for a party. Dean and Ash had decided not to go. “I don’t know why I feel like I want more than sex with you. Because I haven’t ever had a serious relationship before, and I’m only 21.” Dean had only ever had unattached sex, ever since he was 16. Dean saw the look of mixed emotions on the older man’s face. Dean knew Cas was weighing the pros and cons of hooking up with him. Dean wasn’t liking his chances. Dean hastened to tell him why he hadn’t. “The very first girl I had slept with… she… I was in love with her and then she died, she drowned.” Dean had always thought it was on purpose. “I kind of didn’t want to ever go through that kind of pain ever again.” Dean had taken that incredibly hard, and almost killed himself. 

 

“Dean, you’re adorable and very sexy. But I have no desire to be your first boyfriend..” Cas said, shaking his head. “I’m 23, I’m a fully grown man and I don’t want to start a relationship with someone who’s never had a real relationship.” Cas hated the hurt look on his face. Cas shrugged a shoulder. “I’m sorry. I went through hell with the last year. And I’m not adding anything that could cause me added stress or drama.” Cas didn’t want to get into any of that right now. He didn’t like to talk about it and he didn’t know Dean at all. “I don’t like to talk about it.”

 

Working to keep the hurt off his face, he wasn’t sure what to say. Dean downed the rest of his drink and the bartender put his pizza and another drink in front of him. Dean offered Cas a slice, and this time Cas took him up on it. Dean had gotten pepperoni and mushroom. They didn’t just do frozen here, they actually made it. Dean loved it. “I guess that I can’t really blame you.” Dean took a bite out of his slice, and tried to keep from showing how much this hurt again. He was sure that he wasn’t at all successful. Dean had only ever had sex with a few guys before. This felt like a bigger rejection. 

 

Finishing his slice, Cas was glad to see his big sister heading towards him. “Oh, thank God, Gabby. Let’s go.” He said, and touched Dean’s shoulder as he finished his drink as well. Putting down some money for his drinks, and ignoring Dean’s eyes widen at the largeness of the bills, grabbed his sister’s arm and dragged her until they were outside. “You better have gotten laid.” Cas told her, letting go and pulling out his cell phone. He was going to text Charlie and tell her he was on his way home. He and she were sharing an apartment in the French Quarter. She too, was gay. Charlie was also helplessly in love with Cas’ sister. 

 

“Please tell me why you didn’t take that gorgeous man with those to die for eyelashes home.” Gabrielle tossed blonde hair behind her shoulder. She was only a year older than him, and so they had been close growing up. She was shorter than him and looked up at him as they walked. “Seriously. I’m not even into the idea of guys right now but even I wanted to hit that.” She folded her arms, and it made her breasts stain at the tank top that she was wearing. “And for your information, mister man, I did get laid. Two girls at once upstairs.” This was said with pride and she ignored her baby brother’s eye roll. He never took anything sexually she did seriously. 

 

Cas finished ordering some Chinese food for himself and Charlie and glared at her. “I don’t want to be his first real relationship. He’s never been in one before.” Cas also didn’t want more than sex. “He wasn’t down for a hookup. Not worth my time. Besides, you’re the one who dragged me there.” They both lived in the same building and it wasn’t far so they were walking. Which was good for Gabrielle, she was beyond drunk. “You know after Gavin I am done with drama and stress.” Cas had had a very sexual fling n the last year and the younger man had beaten him after a few months every time they hooked up. Cas had been reeling from the death of their father and hadn’t been in a good place. He’d felt like he deserved it. Cas was still recovering from that in several ways. “I’m still just not ready for anything right now, Gabby. And you know that.” This was said with both pain and some annoyance. Cas was beyond tired of having to point this out to her. Her stubbornness knew no bounds. She was like a dog with a bone. It could be very very hard to deal with her. They came to a stop in front of the Chinese place. “Be right back. Try not to bang anyone else while I’m gone.” He told her, and went inside, trying to keep his mind off one Dean Winchester. 

 

The next morning, Dean woke up. It was actually noon, as he noticed when he glanced at his clock. Dean could hear Ash cooking in the kitchen, most likely making Dean’s hangover meal, French toast, hash browns, eggs, and bacon. He stumbled to the kitchen and got out a Coke for a caffeine jolt. Ash was indeed cooking. He’d gotten lucky, Dean kind of hated him despite the hangover meal. Dean was a firefighter, and he still couldn’t get any last night. He also had today and the next day off and he still didn’t know how that had happened. He and Ash had a place just outside the French Quarter. It was a duplex that they shared with Dean’s father. And the aforementioned Bobby. “You are still on my shit list.” Dean grunted without malice and went to sit at their tiny kitchen table. They’d been best friends their whole lives and used to fuck. But not anymore. Dean had decided that he wanted to try and find someone to really be with, and while he loved Ash, he knew that Ash wasn’t the one that he wanted to do that with. And honestly, Ash didn’t want to do it with him, either. Although Dean knew that his friend had his eye on someone, he just hadn’t let on that he did verbally. Dean could just tell in the way that he acted. “Smells good in here, though, man.” Dean accepted a plate of food and reached for the Mrs. Butterworth. 

 

“Your dad already stopped by earlier, reminding you about dinner. You’re not allowed to skip out.” Ash said in reply. He filled his own plate and joined Dean at the table. “You going to tell me why you got so wasted that you couldn’t walk home last night?” Ash had seen Dean at the bar talking to that guy, he assumed he’d been turned down. Ash wasn’t sure if Dean was going to keep being able to handle that, it had been the fourth time in as many weeks. Ash could get why he was so upset about it though. He’d never had a real relationship. It had to be hard to deal with rejection. 

 

Forking up a bite of eggs, Dean sighed. He didn’t want to talk about Cas rejecting him. He chewed slowly as he could. “I was… I thought I’d made a connection.” Dean had thought about Cas the whole of the night and had dreamed about him. Including a wet dream. Dean didn’t know why he was so upset about Cas turning him down. They’d spoken for five minutes. He shouldn’t be so attached to him. But he was. Dean couldn’t stop remembering how gorgeous he was and what it had felt like to look into those blue eyes. It had been so… it was like looking into the sky. “He’s… I can’t stop thinking about him.” He said, biting into some bacon. 

 

Ash studied him for a moment. He didn’t know if he had ever seen Dean this solemn about something like this before. It was strange. Dean also didn’t believe in love at first sight, but Ash felt like this maybe really could be. Dean was acting like a man who was in love and couldn’t have the one he was in love with. “You know, it’s kind of adorable that you’re hung up on someone. But the Dean I know doesn’t give up. Try again. You got his name, right?” Dean gave him a slight nod. “Look him up then. Poke him on that book thing.” Ash wasn’t on any kind of social media, so he didn’t know what any of them were actually called. 

 

Smirking, Dean said, “i think you mean Facebook. Not 100% sure, but I think so.” Dean wasn’t really one to use Facebook either, but he didn’t have his phone number so it would have to do. “You’re right, though. O should try and get a hold of him. It’s just.. He was so adamant that he didn’t want more than a hookup. I don’t think it’s…. I don’t want to have to convince him, you know?” Dean added more bacon to his plate. Ash was a great cook. He of course was good at baking as well, he was a pot smoker. Dean did with him sometimes. But not all the time. Just because of work. Dean didn’t want to give them a reason to test him for anything. He did however drink often. Just never drunk. 

 

That did seem to be a concern. Ash got why Dean was hesitant. Ash could also see it as Dean wouldn’t know if Cas really liked him or because Dean wouldn’t give up. Ash wasn’t sure if he could commiserate though. Ash too liked a guy, but he hadn’t told him yet, so the guy may feel the same. He worked with Dean, and that’s why Ash hadn’t told Dean yet. He didn’t want to deal with Dean’s feelings about who it was just yet. They were both very close with the guy, and Ash knew Dean would go bananas with support. “That doesn’t mean that you can’t try, Dean.”

 

Before Dean could reply, his father John came in. “Good, you’re up.” He said, there was a connecting door between the sides, and they usually left it unlocked. “Have you heard from Sam?” He asked, Sa was nineteen and was on a break from Stanford. He and his girlfriend Jo Harvelle were doing things long distance. He was a little concerned since Sam had spent the night at Jo’s and her mother Ellen hadn’t been home. Not that John minded that so much, only in that Jo was only 17. Sam knew to be careful, but things happened. “I know he was with Joanna last night.” He said, moving to get a soda. 

 

While Dean knew that, that Sam had been with Jo, the fact that he hadn’t checked in was a little unsettling. “Maybe he’s making the most of the time he has with Jo count. He leaves in three days for school.” Dean was beyond proud of his baby brother. He had worked so hard to get into college. Dean had graduated high school, but it was mostly by the skin of his teeth. Dean just couldn’t believe that Sam had gotten a full ride for a college like Stanford. It was amazing. Especially since John too was a firefighter, and they didn’t have the cash to pay for college. Dean was just glad that Sam wouldn’t have student loans to pay. “He’s okay, I’m sure.”

 

“Yeah but he promised he’d contact me this morning.” John said. He wasn’t going to worry any less till he heard from his youngest son. There was this girl, Callie Winchester, but John had only just found out that she was out there. Maybe now was the time. He’d start with Dean. “Um, there’s something I need to tell you. I just found out a couple of weeks ago that you have a baby sister. Callie’s 16.” Dean gave him a look, one that was showing not a bit of surprise. John got the same kind of look from Ash. The boys’ mother Mary had died giving birth to Sam, and while John hadn’t been serious with anyone, he had had flings over the years. “I just want us to get to know her, you know? You know how we are in this family.”

 

Since Dean was sure that Sam was fine, the change of subject was good for him. “It’s okay, Dad. I don’t blame you, and I don’t think that anyone else will either.” John told them she was also from New Orleans, and she had met Jo and that’s how that she knew they were still in town. They had been known to her all of her life but she hadn’t known how to find them. Dean had to admit, it felt a little odd, knowing they had a sister. But Dean was okay with it. She was blood. You don’t turn your back on blood. “Do you have a plan for introducing her to the rest of us?”

 

His son’s acceptance right away was very touching to John. “I’m glad that you aren’t mad. And no, I can’t convince her to see us. I just want her to know us, you know?” John was hoping that Sam would look at this the same way Dean was. John didn’t want any stress if he could help it. “Well I’ve gotta go put the pork in the oven. We eat at six.” He told them both firmly as he went back to his side. Dean watched him go, wondering if everyone else was going to be as chill as he was about his sister. He loved having family, and a sister that wanted to get to know them was going to be lit. Dean smiled to himself. 

 

That same afternoon, Cas was watching movies with Charlie and his sister. At the moment, it was  _ Struck by Lighting _ because Gabrielle loved Chris Colfer. Cas was knitting some things for their friends, he liked to keep his hands busy. It had also helped when his brother had been convicted and given 25 to life in jail. Cas was thinking about it since he was working on a sweater for Charlie. Gabrielle refused to wear handmade clothing. “Not even for you, Cassie.” She was fond of saying. Cas didn’t even blame her for it. This was more for himself, to help him with anxiety and depression. Cas also couldn’t stop thinking about Dean Winchester. That man was beautiful and Cas was thinking of him constantly. He’d had a wet dream about him the night before. This was new. Cas hadn’t ever really had those before, even when he was with someone. That was really worrying for him. He reached for some blue yarn and worked it in. “This better be over soon.” Cas said, as he moved his knitting needles. “Because I really want to watch  _ Solo _ .” He loved that movie. He knew that Charlie agreed with him. Charlie loved just about anything that was sci fi. It was one of the reasons they got along so well. They liked mostly the same things. “Don’t even think about complaining, Gabby.” Cas said, peremptorally. He knew that she would anyway, but he had to try and tell her not to. 

 

Clapping her hands, Charlie pulled out her phone to order pizza. “Yeah, we’ve got to watch  _ Solo _ .” She agreed. She ignored Gabrielle’s groan. Charlie had a huge crush on her.. She was mostly in awe of her anytime they hung out. And Charlie knew that Gabrielle didn’t feel the same way.. She saw Charlie as her younger sister. Charlie had had to get used to that fact. “I’m ordering pizza.” Charlie worked as an IT tech for some internet company, and she could do it from home. Cas was a writer, and he worked for a newspaper and was working on a novel. Charlie was his proofreader and she loved it. 

 

Gabrielle sighed. “Get lots of meat.” She was painting her nails. She’d already done her toes. She would put up with that movie for them. It wasn’t her cup of tea. “Okay, we’ll watch it next.” She agreed, making a face. It was just how she was. “You tell Charlie about the extremely hot guy that you turned down last night?” She asked, mostly to get at Cas for suggesting to watch a  _ Star Wars _ movie. She gave him a smug smile when he looked at her with an annoyed look. She couldn't help being a bitch sometimes. It was just her nature. “You should have at least made a date with him.” She said, shrugging one of her shoulders. 

 

“Gabby, you are a bitch.” Cas sighed, but he told Charlie what had happened the night before. “He’s never had a relationship. I don’t want to be his first one. He’s a baby gay.” Cas assumed that Dean hadn’t slept with a guy before, despite what he knew that assuming made you. “I can’t handle the drama that would entail.” Cas said, and okayed the pizza order when Charlie held out her phone. Cas went back to his knitting as he spoke more. “I only went because Gabrielle decided that I shouldn’t be single anymore. Like it’s her life.” He said, rolling his eyes. He just didn’t want to talk about this, and there was no way he was bringing up his wet dream. 

 

Charlie moved to start  _ Solo _ , as the other film was over. “He’s got a point about you trying to get him a boyfriend. He’s allowed to be single. But Cas, its fucked up to not date someone for that reason. Just because he’s never dated seriously doesn’t mean that he can’t, or that it’s going to cause all sorts of drama.” Charlie did know how in character this was for Cas though. He was just that kind of guy. He’d had too much drama already and assumed that everything would lead to an excess of it. “You don’t know what’s going to happen. You have to at least try to get to know him. Or be open to the idea of getting out there again. You know that you aren’t happy, Cas.”

 

Holding up a hand before his sister could speak, Cas shook his head. “No. I don’t  _ have  _ to be anything. I may not be ecstatic, but I’m fine. You guys don’t get to decide when or if I move on. Or if I decide to go out with Dean. Both of you mean well. But drop it.” His tone was harsh, and he knew they knew he meant it. 

 

_ Would you be my bad boy _ __   
_ Be my man _ __   
_ Be my weekend lover _ __   
_ But don’t be my friend _ __   
_ You can be my bad boy _ __   
_ But understand _ __   
_ That I don’t need you again _ _   
_ __ No I don’t need you again

 

_ Bad boy! _ __   
_ You once made this promise _ __   
_ To be by my side _ __   
_ But after some time _ _   
_ __ You just pushed me aside

 

_ You never thought that _ __   
_ A boy could be strong _ __   
_ Now I’ll show you  _ _   
_ __ How to go on

 

_ One week later _

 

Dean was just getting off a three day stint at the station, and had stopped in to get some junk food on his way home. When he got inside the grocery store, he literally ran into Cas, who was heading inside as well. Dean swallowed hard. “Um, hi, Castiel.” Dean said, he knew calling him ‘Cas’ wasn’t an option for him. Dean couldn’t breathe, he’d forgotten how arresting those eyes were. He finally managed to catch his breath. He didn’t know what to say. Cas wasn’t saying anything, just looked back at him calmly. “How are you?” He asked, for lack of anything else to say. He also saw Cas’ eyes check him out, a long glance. 

 

“Fine, I’m fine. Hello, Dean.” Cas said, and his tone wasn’t rude, but it wasn’t exactly friendly either. Cas wasn’t able to keep from checking Dean out, he looked great now that Cas could see him in a ore normal light and not club lights. Cas also knew that Dean saw him looking. He moved to go on inside, he needed to get some things to make dinner, and wasn’t surprised when Dean moved with him, also pushing a small cart. Cas kept his sigh inside. “How are you?” He finally asked, knowing that he shouldn’t  be rude. “Did you just get off work?” Dean smelled  _ really  _ good, like that Stetson cologne. He’d once slept with a guy that used it and it had always smelled good to him. 

 

Noticing that Cas smelled him, Dean had to smile. He hoped Cas would see it as friendly. “Yeah, I’m a fireman.” He said, and Cas sucked in a breath. Dean had to smile about that too. “I love it. I had sixteen hot saves last year.” Dean was kind of proud of himself for that. Cas turned to look at him, and there was a look of desire on his face. Dean looked back, trying to decide what to say. “I love putting out fires. I saved six puppies last month.” Dean saw the light in Cas’ eyes. Then he was asking Dean if he wanted to hook up in the bathroom in the back of the store. Dean’s mouth dropped open, but he nodded. He hadn’t done public sex before. 

 

Moving the carts along with them, they walked slowly back to the restrooms. Cas said in a small quiet voice, “I know someone who works here, my sister Gabrielle. She’s working tonight. She can let us on the back dock where the cameras don’t go.” He told him, he was texting her, they had reached the area where the restrooms were. In two seconds, she’d stuck her head through the employees only door that lead to the back dock and waved them through. Cas saw her eyeing his… about to be lover with a sly grin and then giving one to Cas. “You don’t need to look at me like that, Gabrielle Anne Novak.” He said, using her full name. He knew that she hated that. 

 

As they walked, Gabrielle looked at Dean. “You’re the one and only famous Dean Winchester. Clarence hasn’t stopped talking about you since he met you.” She arched an eyebrow at him in response about him calling Cas ‘Clarence’. “He’s like an angel, you know? From that Christmas movie with Jimmy Stewart.” She said, and Dean gave her a nod. “Trust me, my baby brother is one of the best, sweetest guys I know.” Gabrielle now was wondering if Cas was really about to do this. Let Dean see the real him. Cas was intersex. He’d chosen to live as a man, but he could also choose to carry a baby. But that didn’t seem like it was going to go down with Dean here. 

 

The last few minutes were spent quietly, and she led them back on the dock where the camera couldn’t see and told them she’d probably be back in an hour for her own hookup, they just had to be quiet. Cas shot her a grateful look, and then he grabbed Dean, kissing him deeply. It crossed his mind he had to tell Dean that he could get pregnant if they weren’t careful. Cas was always ready for kids, but Dean may not be. But he didn’t want this to be serious. This was just sex. They kept kissing deeply and then groaning, Cas pulled back. So he could look into Dean’s eyes. Both were trying to catch their breath. “Dean, if we’re going to do this, you need to know. I’m intersex.” It came out in kind of a big nervous rush.

 

That was… Dean had heard of that. “You have both….” He said, and Cas nodded. Dean kept his voice seductive as he unbuttoned his jeans. “I like you, I don’t care if you’ve got both. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” Dean supposed that was a good thing about having had sex with women before. He almost stopped at the tears in Cas’ eyes. He let his jeans fall to the floor and moved to Cas, in his frilly pink satin panties, and unbuttoned Cas’ jeans. Then he pulled them slowly over Cas’ sexy hips. It was… different, but Dean still wanted to do this. Both hands reached out, and one hand stroked Cas’ length, the other moving his fingers in Cas’ wet folds. “Tell me what you want, babe.” Dean said, Cas’ eyes were starting to roll back into his own head at Dean’s touch. Dean suddenly stopped. “I don’t have a condom. Are… no, you wouldn’t be on the pll.. So we gotta do this the gay way.” Dean said. “Are you okay with me being the bottom?” Dean’s tone was calm and was trying to be as accommodating as he could, since he still sensed that this was just sex. Dean wasn’t stupid enough to think that Cas was going to want to go out on a date with him. Dean used some lotion Cas had on him to spread on his hard cock and then eased in Cas’ tight asshole. They both groaned as he entered. 

 

It was like a knife through butter for Cas. He let his hand run up into Dean’s hair. Dean was thrusting, one hand was on Cas’ hips and the other was fingering Cas’ vagina, his fingers moving in the soft, slick wet folds. He matched his fingers to what his thrusts were doing. Cas groaned, trying not to be too loud. He was going to come very very soon. Spotting a towel not too far from him, he grabbed it up, it was a new that was supposed to go out to be sold. As he came, fingers tugging on Dean’s hair, he caught it with the towel. Dean came not too much later, and used another towel to clean up anything on himself. Cas couldn’t believe how amazing that had been. 

 

Dean put himself back together. “So, I guess you won’t want to go out with me on a date?” He asked, tossing the towels in a nearby trash can. Dean got himself back together, and looked at Cas, who was now fully dressed. Cas eyed him and told him no, they wouldn’t be going out on a date. Dean sighed and moved to go back to his cart on his own. Let Cas find his own way back. Dean found himself wishing that Cas had somehow gotten pregnant. Yeah, it was going to be rough on him, and Dean knew that it was selfish of him to even want. He had to care about Cas enough to let him go if that’s what he wanted. It just hurt so so much. Tears brushed his eyes as he went back into the main store. 

 

_ Two years later _

 

Dean was a bit buffer than he had been before, part of that was because he was babysitting Cory Winchester, his baby nephew. Jo had had him about a year ago. Dean, Cory bouncing on his hip, was just getting to his and Ash’s place. As he walked up, he saw Cas on the porch with a toddler, a girl. As soon as Dean laid eyes on her, he  _ knew _ . That was his child. Dean got up to them, she looked to be a year and a half years old. His eyes, filling with tears, met Cas’. Cas gave him a nod. She had Cas’ blue eyes though. “I… you had our baby.”

 

Letting them inside, Cas watched Dean, the younger man’s were shaking. They put both babies in Cory’s playpen, and went to the kitchen. Cas knew that he’d been completely wrong not to tell Dean about Elise. It was short for Annalisa. “I’m sorry to just show up here. But… I need your help.” CaS didn’t know what else to do, and he didn’t have anywhere else to go. And of course, Dean had always been on the front of his mind. “I’ve… my boyfriend is trying to…. He’s trying to kill me.” He had found out that Cas was going to tell Dean about Elise. Cas also had been being physically beaten by Balthazar for a year. 

 

“Why? Why did you keep her from me?! And I’m  _ engaged _ now!” Dean said, it was taking a few beats to get the other part of what Cas was here for. He ran his hand through his messy brown hair. “Benny Lafitte, he and I, we’re getting married in two months! I waited, Cas. I did. You never called me.” Then his mind focused on that somehow, Cas had gotten pregnant and had given birth to his baby. Dean had wanted that. Then Cas’ words hit him. “You’re DATING THAT LIMY ASS?!” He said, and the babies were quiet through this outburst, to his surprise. “You… you can’t be with him!” Dean had had his own bad experience with him. 

 

Tears had filled Cas’ eyes. “You have no idea how much I wanted you, Dean. But I was… it just wasn’t the right time for me. I wish that it had been, because the last two years have been total and utter misery.” This is when Dean moved to him and hugged him tightly. Cas began to sob, his head buried in Dean’s neck, smelling that cologne he hadn’t been able to get off his mind. “Dean, I have… I have to get away from him. I’m sorry about all of this. I am. But he’s going to kill me and our daughter.” Cas still couldn’t believe that a sperm had managed to get to him. He was saving as much as he could to get his tubes tied. No more babies, no more natural ones anyway.

 

“I won’t let him kill you.” Dean told him, and turned so he could see Cas’ face. That's when he kissed him, unable to help himself. Cas to his credit, kissed back. Dean knew he shouldn’t be kissing him, but he couldn't help it. Dean knew himself, and he knew that he and Benny were breaking up. Dean brushed a hand on Cas’ cheek. “You know I’m going to pick you, what are you doing to me?” He muttered. This is when Ash got home, and Benny was with him. Dean froze, this wasn’t going to be good. Dean moved away from Cas, seeing the angry look on Benny’s face. He knew all about Cas. “Benny, we need to talk.” Dean said, and Ash and Cas went into the kitchen with the kids. Dean wasn’t going to enjoy this, and he knew that he didn’t deserve to. This was fucked up, even if he knew it was the right thing to do. Especially in the long run. Because they’d both just end up getting hurt. “Benny, I know this is fucked up. I know that. But I… Cas, he had my baby. And I still love him. He wants to be with me. I can’t… I don’t want to hurt you. And if I stay with you, I will. You deserve someone who loves you, and you’re their first choice. I really did think that I loved you, I know that that isn’t going to make you feel any better.” Dean hated that angry look on Benny’s face. 

 

“Are you serious, Dean!? That jerk refused to be with you! And now he’s here, telling you that little girl is yours, and you’re just going to be with him?” He was angry and Dean was scared by the look on his face. He looked really angry. Then he reached back and hit Dean hard. Dean cried out in pain and Cas and Ash both came running in. Cas, trying not to have a panic attack, went to Dean, and moved him to the kitchen to get ice and paper towels to stop the bleeding while Ash told Benny to get out, that he was calling the cops. Dean was crying, and his nose might actually be broken. “Cas, we might have to go to the ER.” He managed to say through his sobs. 

 

Cas told Elise everything was okay, and to just eat her Cheerios. Cory wasn’t as vocal and was just eyeing them with his big brown eyes. He looked closely at Dean’s nose. “You might be right.” Cas said, as Ash came back in, talking on his cell. “Yes, you are definitely right.” Cas said, as he put some ice on Dean’s nose. “I’ll take you, if Ash doesn’t mind staying with the kids.” Cas said, and Ash just gave him a wave with his free hand. Cas made sure Dean was able to hold the ice over his nose, and grabbed his keys. :”Elise, you be good, Daddy trusts Ash, okay?” She nodded, Elise was a very well behaved child. She would be just fine, and Ash had already made her laugh three times. Cas helped Dean stand up and hurried him outside. 

 

Three hours later, Dean and Cas were back home, and Benny had been arrested. Dean was glad that Ash had just put the kids to bed. Cas was staying with them and they were going to call the cops on Balthazar the next day. Dean wasn’t in as much pain, they’d given him good drugs. Cas helped Dean into the house, he was still a little wobbly from the pain meds. He was also a little goofy from them as well. Dean didn’t know what was going to happen now, but he knew that he’d made the right choice. Dean gestured which way was his bedroom, and they headed that way. Dean’s head was buried in Cas’ shoulder. 

 

Cas got him into bed, and then put on some of Dean’s clothes to sleep in. NOFD sweats, and he crawled into bed with Dean. “I’m sorry that Benny hit you.” Cas knew that he got how Dean felt, he had bruises and scars himself. Cas wasn’t surprised when Dean snuggled up to him, wrapping his arm around Cas’ waist. Cas rubbed Dean’s back. “You’ll be okay. We both will. We have each other. I’m so so sorry about the choice that I made. I should have gone out with you. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind. It also doesn’t help that your daughter looks just like you.” She did, Cas could see Dean in her every time he looked at her. Cas was just wishing that he looked at her. Cas was just wishing that he’d told Dean about her when she was born. 

 

Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. “We’ll both be okay.” He agreed. His words slurred a bit. Dean hadn’t ever thought that Benny would hit him. Dean took a deep sniff of Cas, best that he could anyway. “I love you.” He mumbled, and squeezed Cas tighter. “I should be mad about you not telling me about Elise, but I’m just glad that you’re here and we’re together.” Dean’s words slurred more as sleep started to come on him. He finally felt safe enough to let go and be himself. Be okay. He knew it was because he and Cas were soulmates. He’d never even believed in soulmates before he’d met Castiel Novak. Dean knew that they would always be together, and that made him feel warm and fuzzy for pretty much the first time in his life. Cas told Dean he loved him too and it was the last thing Dean heard before he fell asleep. 

  
  


**_Author’s note: Man, I had this started for awhile. It was supposed to be an NYE fic. I hope that ya’ll liked. I may regret the length when I go to type but I liked how it turned out. It was my first time writing an intersex character in a fic, I hope I didn’t offend._ **


End file.
